Paper Town Payback!
by arithekid
Summary: Young & curious Lucy is out , going for her usual night stroll when she bumps into , the most popular boy from her old middle school Natsu. He convinces her to play mischievous pranks , on those who betrayed him. After a week of malicious fun together Natsu disappears without trace. Lucy ventures on an inescapable journey to find the boy who stole heart and made her feel alive.
1. Chapter 1 Pt1

Hey everyone , I promised a new story. Here it is. Based on the movie paper towns but my own little twist to it ! Currently a favorite of mines. This story was a bit of a challenge , I hope you enjoy this quick preview of chapter 1 . Btw chapters for my other stories are coming next week , I'm a bit sick right now. xoxoxo Disclaimer : I do not own Koe no katachi , nor do I own the movie Papertowns , nor do i own fairytail!

Chapter 1 PT1 : I thought I'd never see you again .

" The way I see it , everyone gets a miracle. Like maybe you win a brand new car or a million dollars. Or you make a three point shot at the buzzer beater in the Nba finals. Maybe you become the first person to ever moonwalk on the moon while listening to M.J. Or even marry a prince or a princess one day. If you consider all these unlikely things in the world , you gotta at least think that one of these unlikely things will happen to each of us. Wanna know what's funny ? I dreamed about one of these unlikely things happening to me , I guess the universe didn't quite understood what I meant because my miracle was a little different. Out of all the houses in all of the neighborhoods of the city of Magnolia. I wound up living across the street from ... Natsu Dragneel. He was the most popular kid in middle school ... well use to be , things changed."


	2. Chapter 1 Pt2

Chapter 1 Pt2 : I thought I'd never see you again.

" Ah where were we ? Oh yeah , I was explaining how I lived across the street from my old middle school bully. His name was Natsu Dragneel. He's the most popular boy in our grade , well he was , I found out things have changed since I left. For all of you who doesn't know the back story of our history together , it's very simple. I was the only deaf girl in the class , yes deaf. Everyone didn't really like me because I'd always ask for help , or they hated the fact that I wrote on my notepad to speak . Or the fact that I ended up making our class lose the annual singing festival . Or the fact I ended up slowing down each lesson because I need someone to tell me what sensei was saying. And because of these facts , I was bullied . Not only by Natsu of course , but by many others. Natsu was the only one who got blamed obviously , everyone else used the big "V" card. Hahaha no not the "V" card you're thinking about , c'mon guys we're in middle school , keep it pg. I'm talking about the other "V" card , the Victims card. Enough of me blabbing , let's get on to the part you're all dying to know about ,how me and Natsu meet once again. It all began when I was out on my usual night stroll.."

Lucy was on her usual night stroll throughout the neighborhood. It was the perfect night to go for a walk. The sky was stretched out with millions of glistening stars that twinkled in the dark sky. Lucy's backpack rested on her shoulders and her cat Happy rested in her arms. She grinned down at her lovable bundle of joy . He was her only friend , he was the only one who truly understood her . Of course the fur-ball couldn't speak , but she couldn't speak either. That's what made him perfect for her and her perfect for him . Lucy gently placed Happy down on the cold bare grass. The blonde set her bag down behind her, She stretched her long arms and legs out in front of her lied down right next to her best friend. The park was quiet and refreshing , and empty at that. This was her quiet place and no one could ruin that.

_{Down the street from the park}_

"Get back here Flame for Brains , we just wanna play baseball with you like old times! We can't play if we don't have a baseball to knock around." Gray said chasing at the pinkette boy.  
"Just leave me alone , guys aren't my friends , and I'm not just some toy you can fuck with whenever you want to!" Natsu said running for his life. These boys just won't leave him alone . Now he truly know how it feels to be the bullied rather than the bullies , He wished he had never bullied that girl back then , he'd do anything to apologize to her. "Oh c'mon Nat-sosmart , just stop running like a punk and play with us!" Gajeel said swinging his bat in the air , chasing after the boy. "Yeah , don't ya miss us." Laxus said tagging along behind the rest of the bullies. At this rate Natsu was bond to get caught , so he needed to make a plan , and fast. He turned down the first alley way he could find , and ran towards the vacant old park , no one ever checks the park . And just like that he lost them , he was in the clear. "That'll so them jerks ." Natsu said laughing to himself. "They'll never find me in the vacant par-." Natsu had tripped over a blue fuzzy thing that was lying in the middle of the grass . He slammed right into the ground , well he thought he would , he landed on top of something that was somewhat comfortable . Lucy suddenly flutter her eyes open into a panic. Natsu opened his eyes and noticed he fell on top of a girl, she seemed somewhat familiar for some odd reason. Lucy screamed in embarrassment , Natsu had his hand gripped on her chest.

"That's weird , you're screaming , but no sound is coming out." Natsu said tilting his head to the side. Lucy pushed the pinkette boy off her and rushed to her backpack , zipping it open , scrambling through it .

"Please calm down , Okay? I didn't mean to fall on you , or your sweater thats just sitting in the middle of the grass." Natsu said quickly.

Lucy dug out her pencil and notepad and started writing. After a minute she lifted up her notepad for the boy to see. " WHAT THE HELL DUDE , WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM." The paper read.

"Listen I said I didn't mean to , did you not hear me?" The pinkette said rolling his eyes. And once again she went back to jotting down something on her notebook. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING." The paper read. Natsu was absolutely dumbfounded, did this chick speak a different language , and why was she writing on some dumb notebook he thought to himself. "ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING !" Natsu yelled out at the blonde that sat in front of him. She glanced at him and went back to writing on her notebook. Natsu was fed up and tired of waiting for her "Written" response , so he took it upon his self to take her notepad. He grumpily walked up to the blonde and snatched her notebook.

He had almost through it across the field until he caught a glance of what she wrote , it read " I'm Deaf..." . He stopped dead in his tracks , he took her pencil and began to write in her notepad. When he was finished , lifted up the notebook for the girl to see , and it read ,

"Lucy ? ..."


End file.
